


The Voice in Your Ear

by ofperspicacity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A plethora of minor ships are nestled in, Gen, Hinata tries his best, Kageyama's a real prick, M/M, Major characters added as they appear, Other Karasuno members make brief appearances, Slow Build, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofperspicacity/pseuds/ofperspicacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio is a brilliant young spy at the top of his division and he goes through operators quicker than every other member of his division combined. Hinata Shouyou is an operator fresh from preliminary training, and when he receives the unfortunate assignment to the egocentric Kageyama he takes it as a personal challenge.  He’s never been one to run away when things get tough, and every single horror story only makes him more determined to be the operator that can gain Kageyama’s trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately titled: You Know You’re in too Deep When Every Movie you Watch Turns Into an Intricate OTP AU  
> Alternately alternately titled: I Should Be Writing For KageHina Week But This Happened Instead
> 
> I was watching the new Melissa McCarthy movie _Spy_ and the idea for this AU practically hit me over the head. If you haven't seen it (hilarious movie, by the way, but very heavy on the language as it's rated R), part of the premise is that for every spy, there's someone else sitting at a desk feeding information into their ear and watching a feed through a camera contact lens (the "operators" in my story). I threw this first chapter together rather quickly, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [ofperspicacity](http://www.ofperspicacity.tumblr.com).

“I can’t take this anymore. I tried to be patient, I _tried_ to work with him, but I don’t think it can be done.” The frustrated man ran a hand through his already roughed hair, and Hinata Shouyou stood in the doorway wide-eyed as the exasperated gaze turned on him. “New recruit, huh?” Hinata gulped and nodded, trying to maintain the professional aura he’d practiced for so long. He was an operator, this was his first day on assignment, and despite his training and confidence, he hadn’t been able to force down a single slice of toast for breakfast before spending the rest of the morning in the bathroom. 

“Probably going to be given the newest opening.” He sent one last glare into the room. “All I can say is good luck to you, man.” The man’s hard gaze scanned the smaller form from his ever-unruly halo of orange hair to the smart new dress shoes Natsu had all but chosen for him. He gave a short grunt Hinata couldn’t interpret before turning on his heel to march through the still-open doorway Hinata had just entered through. 

“Kindaichi! Please!” The disgruntled older man who could only be Takeda Ittetsu shoved his glasses further up his nose, waving a hand and rushing futilely after the frowning Kindaichi who was already nearly a block away. With a heavy sigh, he turned back into the entryway and towards Hinata. “I am so sorry.” He bowed his head deeply. “You’ll have to excuse Kindaichi. He’s not exactly a patient man, and I fear I may have mis-assigned him. I’m sure he’ll be back.” He didn’t sound entirely certain of that as he gave one final glance out the door before closing it firmly behind him. “Anyway, I do apologize for a rather rough start. Hinata Shouyou, I’m Takeda Ittetsu. Welcome to the Japanese division of the World Espionage Alliance.” He gave Hinata’s hand a firm shake before handing him a thick manila envelope and glancing down at his own file. “We received your training results, and I must say we were quite pleased. For one with so little background in the area, you show remarkable potential. If you’ll follow me, I’ll introduce you to the supervisor of your division and the operators you will be working with most closely.”

Hinata nodded brusquely, quickly falling in step behind the perfunctory man and stepping into the elevator. Drawing in a few deep breaths in hopes of calming his stomach, he took the time to really look at the man he would be working under. His appearance was slightly disgruntled, but his gaze was steady and intelligent, and Hinata had an immediate sense that this was a man who could be trusted. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He spoke up at last. “I’m looking forward to working with you, and I hope I can perform to your standards, whatever the task.” He’d only practiced that phrase half a dozen times in the bathroom mirror that morning.

“If your files are any indication, your performance shouldn’t be an issue.” Takeda ensured, stepping out of the elevator as the doors opened. Hinata couldn’t help but note the implication that _his_ performance wasn’t really what he was worried about. “Ah, Ukai.” Takeda greeted a taller man with a stern, lined face and unruly blond hair held in place by a black band. “This is Hinata Shouyou. He will be placed in your division, and-” he lowered his voice a hair, leaning slightly towards the taller man when he noticed the curious eyes of the other operators on him. “There’s been a change of plans. Ennoshita will be assigned to Tanaka. Hinata here is going to be placed with Kageyama.”

“So Kindaichi’s gone, then.” Ukai noted grimly. A quick nod was Takeda’s only affirmation. 

“Ennoshita and Tanaka are a compatible pairing. Given Ennoshita’s past with Kageyama and Hinata’s training records, I truly believe that for now this is the preferable option. Please, get him settled in and introduce him to the others. I hate to dash so soon, but I have paperwork that requires my immediate attention.” He shot an apologetic look to both Hinata and Ukai. “Welcome, and good luck.” He shook Hinata’s hand once more before striding back into the elevator. 

With that, Hinata finally took the time to take in his new surroundings. Desks were set up in orderly rows, and for the most part the curious glances had been turned back to computer screens. His new coworkers were speaking quickly into their headsets, typing busily on their keyboards, and maneuvering through the programs Hinata already knew like the back of his hand due to hours of simulation practice. The only difference was that now, there were actual people on actual missions on the other end of those headsets, and there were actual lives at stake if even the simplest of mistakes was made. The curdling of Hinata’s stomach was interrupted by a hand clamping down on his shoulder.

“Do you understand, son?” Ukai asked gruffly. “You’ll be paired up with Kageyama Tobio. He’s an incredibly gifted spy, top ranked in the division, actually, but he’s also gone through more operators than any other spy in the division single-handedly. He’s not an easy man to get along with, but Takeda has faith in you, and that means the rest of us do, too. I trust you’re up to it?”

“Of course.” Hinata answered quickly. This was the day he’d been waiting for. An image of the disgruntled Kindaichi flashed through his mind, but he quickly pushed it aside. He was Hinata Shouyou, and he’d be darned if he let one slightly egotistical spy get the better of him. His mother always said he was stubborn as a mule, and he’d use every ounce of that tenacity on this Kageyama person if it came down to it. “I’m prepared to do whatever is required of me, sir.”

“Good.” Ukai clapped him on the shoulder once more. “Hinata, these are the men you will be working with here at the WEA.” He led him towards the cluster of desks, pausing before each one to introduce his coworkers.

“This is Sugawara Koushi, the most senior operator of our division.” The ash blond man looked up with a reassuring grin, waving a hand in greeting. “Sugawara, this is Hinata Shouyou, the newest member of our team.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Hinata. I’m looking forward to working with you!” It wasn’t difficult for Hinata to return the easy smile that was sent his way. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Sugwara.” He immediately decided that this man was someone who could become his friend, and possibly his mentor. He stored the information away for future reference.

“Sugawara has been paired with Sawamura Daichi for more than ten years. Sawamura is our most experienced spy. They work together seamlessly. One mind. Their closeness has been the key to their success. Sometimes pairings click like that, on many levels.” Ukai cleared his throat as a slight blush colored Sugawara’s cheeks, and for the first time Hinata noticed the thin band on Sugwara’s ring finger. “Whatever happens outside of the reign of the WEA is of no concern to us.” Ukai finally went on as he saw the realization cross Hinata’s face. “Professionalism must always be maintained, no questions. They’ve remained our most reliable team.”

Sugawara brushed off the compliment with a wave of his hand. “Hinata, please call me Suga.” He invited. “All of the guys do. I’m glad to see you’ll be joining us.”

“Thank you, Suga.” Hinata tried out the nickname on his tongue. It fit the man well.

“This,” Ukai moved on, “Is Yamaguchi Tadashi. After you, he’s our newest recruit.”

“Hello,” The tall freckled man greeted with a wave. “It’s nice to meet you, Hinata.” 

“And you,” Hinata returned the niceties easily, taking an immediate liking to this man as well.

“Yamaguchi is paired up with Tsukishima Kei. He’s had remarkable success with him. As a spy, he does consistent work, but he had some trouble keeping operators in the past. All he needed was someone who understands him.” Yamaguchi had begun to blush at the praise. “It’s our hope that a similar understanding can be formed between yourself and Kageyama.”

“I’ll do my best!” Hinata promised quickly. He’d always been rather amiable. He was sure he’d find some way to get through to the grump.

As introductions continued, Hinata made the acquaintance of Azumane Asahi, a large man whose tender heart was evident the moment he returned Hinata’s greeting. Azumane was paired with Nishinoya Yuu, a spy who was apparently so excitable Hinata could just make out what must be his voice crackling through Azumane’s earpiece. Azumane cringed as he warned the man on the other end to keep his voice down.

Last to be introduced was Ennoshita Chikara, a sleepy-eyed man who had apparently been paired with Tanaka, the spy Hinata had originally been assigned to. “Hey, I hope there’s no hard feelings.” His deep sincerity earned quick assurances from Hinata. “All things considered, I knew my being paired up with Kageyama again would not have ended well. I hope you’ll be able to get through to him, man.” He gripped Hinata’s shoulder for a few seconds. “He’s absolutely brilliant. There’s no denying that. He left me slack-jawed a few times.” Hinata felt a swoop in his middle at that. The prospect of working with someone so talented got his heart beating a little faster. “His people skills are non-existent, though. That’s the problem. It’d take a stronger man than I – and apparently Kindaichi – to constantly put up with that. You seem like tough stuff, though. I’ve got a good feeling about you.” Hinata desperately hoped he was right. If he could learn to work with this Kageyama person, he’d surely achieve his goal of being the strongest. 

“Well,” Ukai said suddenly, “Unless Kindaichi turns up again, that’s everyone you’ll be working with. Here’s your desk-” he gestured toward the empty one that sat between Suga’s and Yamaguchi’s “-and as luck would have it, all of Kageyama’s files, info, feed, and tracking are already loaded up. He’s in Rome right now, middle of a drug ring. It’s a tight scrape, but he’s gotten out of tighter. Likes to do things his own way. Guess that’s part of the reason he and his operators don’t usually hit it off. Anyway, for all I know he has no idea Kindaichi flew the coop. I’ll talk to him, and then it’s all yours. You ready?” Hinata quickly wiped his suddenly-sweaty hands down the front of his pants, the gnawing in his middle back with a vengeance.

“Yes.” He said with as much confidence as he could muster. “I’m ready. I’ll do my best.” With a curt nod, Ukai pulled the headset over his head, clicking it on.

“Kindaichi.” A sharp bark crackled through the ear piece a fraction of a second later, loud enough that even Hinata could clearly make out the words. “What’s the deal in this joint? I need stats. I’ve been waiting for you to hook back up.” Hinata felt his face pale at the terse exasperation he heard in the man’s voice. Suga and Yamaguchi exchanged raised eyebrows that didn’t go unnoticed by Hinata.

“Kageyama. Kindaichi’s gone, and I think you know why.” Ukai’s voice was nearly that of a different man. He was stern, abrupt, and used a tone that suggested he wouldn’t take any nonsense. “Takeda paired you with a new recruit. Hinata Shouyou’s the name. Don’t screw this up.” He growled. “I’m handing you over to him now. You’re in good hands with him. His inexperience has no bearing.” With that he removed the headset without even waiting for a response, handing it over to Hinata. “Good luck. This is nothing you haven’t done a thousand times in training. Don’t take his crap.” With a solid thwack on the back, Ukai stood leaving Hianta in full control of the station. Quickly dropping the headset into place, he took his seat before the computer.

“Kageyama.” He was incredibly relieved by the fact that his voice didn’t waver. “Hi, I’m Hinata Shouyou-”

“This isn’t tea time. I don’t have time for introductions. I need my stats and I need them _now_ , newbie. Don’t let me down.”

Hinata only let himself be taken aback for a few moments. He had a job to do, and he was going to do it. So many people had faith in him to. “Okay. It looks like you’re clear. Heat sensors show no one approaching.” He quickly clicked through the most recent notifications. “Unless it’s been moved, a few rooms over you’ll find part of the stash. Two guards. Should be an easy takedown-”

“I don’t have time for ‘should-be’s and ‘looks like’ gimme the facts straight.” Hinata swallowed the urge to snap right back at him. Instead, he calmly relayed the newest information he saw.

“Hasn’t been much activity on the ringleader. Be on the alert.”

“Oh really?” His tone dripped with mockery. “I was planning to just, you know, lie down here and take a little nap. All of this spying has me _so_ worn out.” Hinata bit down on his lip so hard he tasted blood. “If I wanted a voice in my ear telling me everything I already know, I’d have Takeda give my mother a headset. I think I’ve got it from here. I’m going offline.” 

That quickly the line went completely silent, but that didn’t stop Hinata from wailing out a frustrated “Kageyama!” and pressing the heels of his hands hard into his eyes. 

“Offline?” Suga asked simply, sending a sympathetic half-smile his way.

“How’d you know?” Hinata asked tiredly, wondering to himself how he could be so exhausted after barely an hour of his first day.

“Typical.” Suga shrugged. “He takes some getting used to. You’ll learn to deal with his moods.” Hinata hoped he was right. “Don’t let it get to you. You seem like a really good kid. At least you didn’t yell back. He _really_ would’ve let you have it then. I think that was Kindaichi’s problem.” He went on thoughtfully. “You know, sitting at these desks, Yamaguchi and I have a pretty good idea of what goes on with Kageyama.” Yamaguchi gave a nod of agreement. “If you want, we’d be more than happy to tell you what we know. Knowing what he likes will make things a lot easier for you.”

“That would be amazing.” Hinata huffed out along with a deep sigh. He started to wonder if he was even cut out for this, but was quick to nip that thought in the bud. Thinking that way, there was no way he’d succeed. If anything, he was more determined than ever to learn how to work with Kageyama and become a team people talked about the way Ukai had talked about Suga and Sawamura. One thing he was completely certain of was that there was no way in hell he’d let Kageyama win the next round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! KageHina week is June 14-21, and there's a good chance this fic won't update until then. Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know KageHina week isn't over, but I have no chill.

Dark midnight blue peered up at Hinata from the photo in the file spread on the desk before him. The agents didn’t normally smile in their ID photos, but such a pronounced scowl wasn’t common either. He’d scanned over the sparse information twice now, hoping against hope that somewhere nestled between the bulleted factoids he’d find some explanation for why Kageyama Tobio was so surly, and what it would take to get through to him. He was 23. He’d graduated from the academy at the top of his class, showing remarkable aptitude and skill. Hinata now knew his birth date, his height and weight, and his hometown, but none of these facts added up to the answers he needed. 

The next page, slightly off-color from the rest due to its newness, was titled “Operators” and the sharp intake of air through Hinata’s nose prompted Suga to glance over at him. The list of struck-through names was longer than Hinata would have guessed. He counted the names once, then again, finger coming to rest on the _Hinata Shouyou_ printed at the very end. “Twelve.” He said in a soft, hollow voice tinged with disbelief. He didn’t know what he’d expected, but even given what he already knew he was taken aback.

“Something wrong?” Suga asked, immediate concern coloring his voice.

“Twelve. He had twelve operators before me?” Suga nodded solemnly, eying the documents Hinata had been poring over.

“He’s been in Karasuno for almost six months now. Before that, he was on solo missions for almost a year. They’re not at this level, though. He insisted he wanted to be put on an S-rated mission, and going on one of those without an operator is just not an option. He tried to fight it, but Takeda always gets the last say.” Hinata nodded dumbly, still trying to get that number - _twelve_ \- through his head. 

“What happened to them all?” He finally asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. 

“You saw Kindaichi leave, right?” Suga asked grimly. “I guess that’s pretty much average. Eventually, they just get so fed up they can’t take it anymore. Normally they last a week or two, sometimes less. One guy didn’t even make it through the first day.” He cringed at the memory. “Ennoshita made it almost an entire month. We kind of thought it might actually be working out despite Kageyama’s explosions, because Ennoshita is so level-headed he could just sit there and take it. The problem was when Kageyama decided to give him the silent treatment. For an operator, that’s pretty much the worst.” Suga glanced back to his computer for a few moments, tapping a few buttons before turning back to face Hinata. “You just want to know that they’re hearing you, right? That what you’re saying is getting through. That you’re helping. Ennoshita kept feeding him stats for longer than I probably would have, but eventually he just snapped. I… can’t say that I blame him.” Yamaguchi shook his head in silent agreement. The swirling was back in Hinata’s stomach. 

“Hinata!” There was a sudden urgency in Suga’s tone, and Hinata looked up at his screen to see a new notification flashing red, heat sensors showing a veritable horde converging on Kageyama’s position. Hinata already knew that somehow Kageyama had stumbled upon the location of the main repository, but when he’d tried to connect multiple times to no avail, he’d childishly stuck out his tongue at the screen Kageyama hid behind and decided to do some research instead. Now, though, he repositioned the headset more firmly over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments as he smashed the ‘connect’ button.

“Kageyama.” He spoke the moment he heard the low buzz signaling a connection, a soft sigh relieving some traces of the tension that had built in his middle. “You’ve got five coming in from the left entrances.” He ran through quick calculations in his head, not waiting for a response. “Just leave it. If you slip out the right entrance _now_ you’ll probably go undetected. You’ve got so many leads at this point you can afford to run. Go!”

“I’m not leaving now.” The returning growl sent an indignant shiver down Hinata’s spine. “I almost have it cracked. I have it sorted. I _always_ have it sorted, got it? I have all this training and gear for a reason, newbie.” He’d barely finished his rant when the first door broke through and two shots rang out. The feed on the screen was barely in focus in the scuffle that ensued. 

Hinata was almost tempted to cover his eyes with his hands, but there was a part of him that couldn’t bear to look away. “You idiot.” He hissed, cringing every time a shot was fired and waiting with lead in his stomach for Kageyama to be the one to drop. Finally, with a glance back into the room showing Hinata the bodies sprawled across the floor, Kageyama’s labored breathing filled Hinata’s ears.

“That was close.” Hinata huffed weakly. “Are you hurt?”

“Close? That was nothing.” Hinata almost missed the gash on his arm when the feed wandered to it before quickly snapping forward. “I told you I had it, and I did. _And_ I got the stash out, so _you’re welcome_.” His patronizing tone left a sour taste in Hianta’s mouth. 

“I think we need to get a few things straight.” Kageyama went on as he walked briskly through the streets, casting his gaze around warily and thereby allowing Hinata small glimpses of the city that flashed by. “I don’t need you butting in. I know what I’m doing. Your chipper little status updates are just background noise.”

“I’m here because I’m doing my job.” Hinata couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “I have access to the information that you don’t. I can be your eyes and your ears. We’re a team for a reason. Just because you don’t think you need my help, that doesn’t change the fact that you couldn’t do what you do without me and the _twelve other people_ before me.”

“Teams are overrated.” The coldness of Kageyama’s voice sent a shiver down Hinata’s spine. “If Takeda didn’t have such a stick up his ass he could give me a simple feed that would replace you entirely. If I could, I’d track heat sensors, read maps, and complete missions all on my own.” At the solid click and the empty silence that followed, Hinata could do little more than stare dumbly at the computer screen and wonder what exactly had just happened.

*

Hinata swirled the drink in his glass, watching the ice cubes lazily drift into the vortex he’d created. Normally Hinata wasn’t a drinker. He didn’t like the way it dulled his perception, rendering his most valuable weapon crippled. This evening, however, he was craving something to make his sharp frustration a little less prominent. Besides, drinking was what you did when you went out, right? After so many months of intense training with little time to do anything but, he’d almost forgotten what it was like to spend a relaxing evening with friends just for the sake of it. Gingerly he lifted the glass to his lips, unable to mask his grimace as the liquid burned its way down his throat.

“You don’t have to have a drink, you know.” Sugawara and Yamaguchi sat on either side of him just as they had been earlier that day in the office, but they looked decidedly more relaxed with their ties loosened and their suit coats thrown over the back of their chairs. Hinata had shed his own coat the moment they’d stepped out of the building. The one thing he despised about his work was the fact that they had to look so _presentable_ all the time. He felt so stifled with the tie cinched around his neck and his movements cumbered by the tailored jacket. 

“Oh, but I want to.” Hinata insisted, the second gulp burning a little less and creating a pleasant warmth in his middle. The desire to wrap his fingers around Kageyama’s neck or swing with all his might at that pretentious mouth was waning to a slight buzz at the back of his skull. It wasn’t as though he could have acted on it if he’d wanted to; Kageyama was thousands of miles away smack in the middle of Rome, and Hinata was nothing more than the voice in his ear coming to him from the unpresuming building in Tokyo. Kageyama hadn’t tapped back in once for the rest of the day. Instead, Hinata had been stuck idly clicking through new notifications, keeping an eye on Kageyama’s feed and watching the heat sensors. 

“Forget about Kageyama for the moment.” Suga suggested kindly, almost as though he’d read his thoughts. Yamaugchi nodded as he popped another peanut in his mouth. Suga was clearly the spokesperson of the two, but Hinata wasn’t unaware of the gears turning behind Yamaguchi’s calm gaze. “There’s more to Karasuno than just him.”

“Karasuno?” Hinata questioned around the handful of peanuts he’d just shoved in his own mouth. He was starving. He hadn’t been able to keep his breakfast down that morning, and at lunch his irritation had stolen much of his appetite. Now, though, he was waiting not-so-patiently for his meal to arrive.

“Ukai didn’t say anything?” Hinata shook his head, curiosity piqued. “Well, I guess they aren’t exactly official, but every unit of the division has their own code name. It’s easier than using our reference numbers.”

Hinata nodded slowly. “Karasuno.” He let the word roll slowly from his tongue. It fit, somehow. “Crows? That’s interesting.”

“Ukai was the one that thought of it, apparently.” Yamaguchi was the one to speak up this time, and Suga nodded along. “Agents have more in common with crows than you think. Crows work in teams. They’re cunning and loyal. We’ve come to understand that being compared to them, and by Ukai no less, is a pretty rare compliment.” A satisfied smile brightened his freckled face.

“That’s awesome!” Hinata grinned. “Karasuno. I like it.”

“Each of the units in the division have names.” Suga picked up. “You’ll probably meet the others at some point or another. There’s Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa, and Seijou.” He ticked each name off on his fingertips. 

Hinata swallowed the last dregs of his drink, pausing as they cleared space on the table for the waitress to set down their meals that had finally arrived. “Thanks!” He beamed, barely waiting until she’d left to hungrily reach for his chopsticks. “So animals are kind of a theme, huh?” he garbled around the first bite. “Cats, owls, swans…” He swallowed then, furrowing his brow in thought. “What about Seijou?”

Suga and Yamaguchi looked across the table at each other and snickered. “I guess they’re the exception to that rule.” Mirth sparkled in Suga’s eyes as he took in Hinata’s bemused expression. “They don’t have any kind of animal representative, but what they _do_ have is Oikawa.” At Hinata’s raised eyebrow, he went on. “Oikawa’s the biggest schmoozer you’ll ever meet. One of the best agents, though. His operator is Iwaizumi, and together they outrank nearly every team in the division. Top notch work. Rumor has it Kageyama’s had his sights set on him for some time. I guess he thinks that’s the guy to beat.” Hinata nodded along slowly. “Truthfully, the only thing Oikawa’s still got him beat on at this point is teamwork and experience, but don’t you dare tell Kageyama I said that. His head would get so big you’d be able to jab it with a needle and deflate it from here in Tokyo.” Hinata couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled out at Suga’s assessment, but he immediately sobered when he remembered that the big head in question was the one he was paired with.

“What are your agents like?” He asked abruptly, looking from Suga to Yamaguchi. “And uh, how did…” His question trailed off when he met Suga’s gaze, a slight blush warming his cheeks.

“How did this happen?” Suga finished his though, lifting his hand and pointing to the ring on his finger. “It wasn’t some instant attraction, if that’s what you’re thinking.” A faraway look fills his eyes, and a soft, slow smile graces his lips. “We were both fresh from the academy, and it wasn’t always easy. It takes time to learn how best to work with someone. That’s something I’m sure you’ve realized already.” Hinata nods with a groan. “But eventually, you learn. You learn what they like, and how they work, and you learn what information they need and when you should just keep quiet. Eventually you know each other so well that you can work as one unit. That’s what this kind of team is all about, and that’s what makes this particular system so successful.” He thoughtfully peered into his glass then, stirring the ice cubes with his straw before continuing.

“And the rest? That took even longer, for a lot of reasons. Obviously you don’t go into this thinking ‘I’m going to find the love of my life here.’ In fact most agents are encouraged not to marry for obvious reasons. There just comes a point, I guess, when being without someone seems so inconceivable that you’re willing to make whatever sacrifices you need to.” Hinata felt his mouth form a slight O, a whole new level of admiration and respect for Suga filling his chest.

“It must be hard.” Hinata mumbled.

“It’s not easy, but we knew it wouldn’t be. At the end of the day, if you’re content with the choices you’ve made, that’s all that matters.” He twisted the empty glass in his hands before looking back up to meet Hinata’s gaze. “But Yamaguchi’s story might be more beneficial for you. Tsukishima isn’t always the easiest to get along with either.”

“Ukai did say something about that…” Hinata recalled, turning to Yamaguchi with instant curiosity. “How did you do it?”

He shrugged. “Tsukishima can come across a little cold. You have to know how to take him sometimes I guess. He really is a good guy, though, and he’s sharp. The trick as his operator is learning to listen to what he isn’t saying. Once you’ve got that down, as long as you can take his attitude, he’s not a bad guy to work with.” 

“Don’t be so modest!” Suga chided. “Yamaguchi was Tsukishima’s third operator but now they’re on their way to being one of our strongest teams. I guess all that to say, there’s always hope. The right pairings don’t always crop up right away. Sometimes it’s the third or fourth try. Or even the twelfth.” He added pointedly. “You’ve got guts, and you’re not letting Kageyama bring you down. Maybe that’s just what he needs.”

Hinata desperately hoped Suga was right. He still didn’t have any plans to back down. He’d fight tooth and nail to gain the mutual respect Suga and Yamaguchi spoke of with their agents. Considering Kageyama’s churlishness, the victory would be all the more sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two (?) instances of (slight?) language in this chapter, so be aware of that if it's something you're sensitive to! They're both in the second half.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [ofperspicacity](http://www.ofperspicacity.tumblr.com)

Gradually, Hinata had begun to fall into the rhythms of both Kageyama and Karasuno. Almost two weeks had passed, the ominous breaking point that Suga had grimly noted now nearly upon him. He couldn’t say whether he’d made much progress with Kageyama, but at the very least he seemed to be tolerating him which Suga assured was a good sign. His fellow operators, on the other hand, had easily welcomed him into their close-knit group, and the sense of camaraderie he felt was more than enough to make up for the bad taste Kageyama’s daily acerbity left in his mouth. 

Even when Kageyama was being difficult, the one thing Hinata never felt was helpless, as Ennoshita had described it. More often, a flare of determination rose in his gut, impelling him to dig in and return every ounce of Kageyama’s fire. His outbursts earned him raised eyebrows from the men on either side of him, and more often than not a familiar silence in his earpiece, but he wasn’t about to let an agent like Kageyama slip through his fingers. Not on his life. Nothing would spite him more than if Kageyama even had the slightest inkling that he’d somehow won.

“We need more coffee filters.” Ukai’s sudden bark broke through the tapping and murmurings of the other operators, and suddenly every eye was on Hinata. He lifted his head with a groan. One of the more unfortunate side-effects of being the newest operator in the room was that Hinata was the one designated to make the trek to the supply closet on the other side of the building for everything from coffee filters to toilet paper. Yamaguchi had been only too glad to relinquish the duty. Pushing away from his desk, Hinata reluctantly stepped into the hallway. It wouldn’t be such a big deal if Karasuno wasn’t located in the farthest room from the supply closet in the entire building. He’d quickly learned to make the walk down the long hallways and two flights of stairs more bearable by humming or whistling to himself. 

Normally the hallways were relatively deserted, so when a trio of men came into view he came to a halt, tune dying in his throat. As they approached, he recognized the one in the middle as the man from the first day who’d been Kageyama’s previous operator. He was flanked by Takeda on one side and a man Hinata didn’t recognize on the other. There was a kind of presence emanating from the unknown man that left Hinata feeling something between a sense of awe and a slightly upset stomach. 

“Ah, hello, Hinata-kun!” Takeda greeted with a smile, completely oblivious to the way his companions eyed Hinata up and down.

“Hey, you’re that guy!” Kindaichi spoke up before Hinata could return Takeda’s greeting. “Did they stick you with him after all?”

“They did.” Hinata quickly retorted, feeling an indignant bile rising in his throat. “We’ve started to work things out.” The statement was a bit generous, but Hinata needed some kind of ammunition to put out the spark of arrogance he saw in the other man’s eyes. “I’m glad to see you’ve recovered.” He silently congratulated himself when an irate look flashed quickly across the other man’s face.

“I’m going to be joining Seijou, actually.” He returned, artfully ignoring Hinata’s jab. “They’ve got some pretty elite teams. Makes Karasuno look kind of like amateurs.” 

Takeda cut in when he saw the fire in Hinata’s eyes. “Seijou just had an operator retire, so when Kindaichi returned last week I agreed to give him that position. _Every_ division is ‘elite’ as you put it.” He sent a pointed glare in Kindaichi’s direction. “We don’t hire anything less.”

“One could argue that among the elite there are those who are particularly outstanding.” The man who’d been absorbing everything in silence up to this point finally spoke up. “Wouldn’t you agree, Takeda-san?”

“Experience and natural skill do play some part in an agent’s success.” He conceded. “But, Oikawa, you should know better than anyone that your success is not exclusively your own.” He gently chided. At the name, a chill shot down Hinata’s spine and he felt his mouth drop open. Here, standing before him, was the spy that, according to Suga, the self-centered Kageyama idolized. Being in the presence of an agent of that caliber made Hinata feel a little weak at the knees. Gaining the admiration of Kageyama of all people could be no small feat.

“But of course!” Oikawa assured easily, a sheepish grin spreading across his face. “I owe all of my success to the help of Iwaizumi and everyone at Seijou. They allow me to be the outstanding agent that I am.” Hinata almost did a double take as a wave of admiration washed over him. If this really was the agent that Kageyama idolized, he couldn’t have been paying very close attention. He was just as cocksure, but if Kageyama ever attributed even an ounce of his success to anything other than his own superior skill Hinata was sure it would occur shortly after glancing out the window to find that pigs had sprouted wings. He’d kill to have Kageyama acknowledge, just once, that Hinata was anything more than an obnoxious droning in his headset.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Oikawa-san!” He finally blurted, hand shooting out suddenly to be shaken. “I hear that my agent is a huge admirer of your work.”

“You’re a new recruit, eh?” Hinata nodded rapidly as Oikawa’s hand closed around his, pumping it in an over-enthusiastic handshake. “Hinata, was it? And who might your agent be?” He seemed genuinely curious, basking in the glow of his own pleasure at having an admirer.

“Kageyama Tobio.” At the mention of his name, Oikawa’s gaze darkened and a scowl knit across his brow. He slowly withdrew his grip from Hinata’s. A few beads of sweat cropped up on Takeda’s forehead, but he didn’t move to intervene. Kindaichi’s expression was almost gleeful, and Hinata began to wonder exactly what was wrong with anything he’d just said.

“Tobio, eh?” Hinata was momentarily confounded by both the strange familiarity he spoke with and the bite in his tone. “What number are you now? Nine? Ten?”

“Twelve.” Hinata mumbled, suddenly unable to look him in the eye. The response to that is a resolute nod.

“He’s not an easy man to work with.” Hinata nodded along, the phrase by now a familiar mantra tossed his way by every new person he met. “But you’re not the kind to turn away with your tail between your legs at the first sign of trouble, are you?” Hinata’s nod turned hesitant as he met the steady gaze. “The surest thing to get under his skin is for you to not back down when he thinks he’s dealt the finishing blow, you know that, right?”

“I’m learning.” Hinata draws his shoulders back. It was the one thing he had taken pride in.

“If you want to know how his mind works, I’ll tell you.” Hinata stood in rapt attention, his errand for coffee filters completely pushed to the back of his mind. He’d eat up any information pertaining to his surly agent. “The two of us are fundamentally different, and Kageyama’s view of the world is so inverted that he never could see that. He views everything in terms of success and power. Anyone who can’t keep up is immediately discarded. He wanted the recognition and prestige of being an experienced agent so he came to me, but I couldn’t say what he wanted to hear. He wanted me to tell him how he could be the strongest, but putting his trust in anyone that wasn’t himself was the one thing he refused to do. He’s slowly shutting out everyone who can help him for the simple, foolish fact that when he’s standing at the top he doesn’t want anyone standing beside him.”

Hinata’s gaze flicked to Takeda who only gave a small helpless shrug before he once again met the pent-up aggravation in Oikawa’s eyes. “Everything I do has evolved from my desire to make Seijou stronger. It comes from a place I don’t think even exists in Tobio’s body. Listen, Shrimpy-chan.” Hinata squirmed beneath the uncomfortable nickname and Oikawa’s sharp gaze. “If it’s even possible, success with Kageyama rests entirely on your ability to break down a wall he isn’t even willing to acknowledge exists.” He paused, shrewdly taking stock of Hinata as he stood in stunned silence. “There’s something about you, Shrimpy-chan.” He finally spoke. “I don’t know what it is, but maybe it’s just what he needs.”

“Th-thank you!” Hinata finally blurted, bowing his head quickly three times in succession. He didn’t know if Oikawa himself fully understood how invaluable his insight was. 

“Tobio needs someone to get through to him.” Oikawa concluded. “If you can be the one to do it, then you’ll have my respect.” He glanced at Kindaichi. “We were just on our way to a meeting, so you’ll have to excuse us.”

“Of course.” Hinata agreed quickly, an image of Ukai’s face contorted into a scowl over his delayed coffee filters flashing through his mind. “It was nice to meet you, Oikawa-san.”

“Likewise. I’m back home for a week, so maybe I’ll see you around. Give Tobio hell.” He thwacked Hinata on the back as he moved along with Kindaichi following at his heels. Takeda hung back.

“There’s some obvious resentment there,” He whispered almost apologetically, “But there’s truth to a lot of what he said. I’d been meaning to check in on you for the past few days, so I’m glad we met up this way. Ukai tells me you’re handling Kageyama well, but you know there’ll be no questions if you decide to apply for a different agent.”

“Not a chance.” Hinata assured, determination coloring his features. “Giving up isn’t an option for me.” 

Takeda’s grin widened at the fire in his eyes. “Something tells me Oikawa’s right about you.” He rested a hand on Hinata’s shoulder for a few moments before turning in the direction Oikawa and Kindaichi had gone. For a few moments, Hinata stood staring at their retreating backs, still feeling the slight sting of Oikawa’s solid whack, the only proof that the encounter had actually taken place and Hinata hadn’t dreamed the whole thing.

He fetched the coffee filters and was back in Karasuno in record time. “I could’ve woven my own coffee filters in the time it took you to grab these.” Ukai’s grumble fell on deaf ears as Hinata returned to his desk with his newfound knowledge and improved understanding of just what went on behind the blunt words and practiced silences that were all he knew of Kageyama. All he had to do was prove himself instrumental to Kageyama’s success, and show him how much stronger he could be with Hinata in his ear.

“Kageyama, I talked to someone you know today.” He blurted the moment a connection was made.

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, he’s an agent, too. He said he sort of mentored you.” Hinata glossed slightly over the truth. “It was Oikawa-san, from Seijou.”

“Oikawa was never my mentor.” His tone was pure ice, and Hinata pictured the midnight blue of the eyes in the ID photograph darkening. “There was a lot he could have taught me, but he’s the most self-centered bastard I’ve ever met in my life.” Hinata was speechless for a few moments, wondering how anyone could be _that_ oblivious.

“Well, god, Kageyama!” When he finally did speak, the words bypassed his mental filter entirely. “Maybe you should check out a mirror every once in a while!” Even he was shocked by the words as soon as he’d said them, and the silence on the other end sent a chill down his spine. “Listen…” He was scrabbling now, feeling as though whatever progress he’d made (if in fact it existed) had been erased completely. “Kageyama, Oikawa is a good guy. He’s a good agent. Did you ever stop to think that just maybe the reason all those operators before me left was a little bit more to do with you than with them?” He didn’t know how to take the continued silence on the other end, but the fact that Kageyama hadn’t disconnected yet meant that he was at least still listening. “I may just be the voice in your ear, but you can believe I wouldn’t still be here if I didn’t think I could help you somehow. If I really thought you were a hopeless case there’s no question that I’d be long gone by now. I respect you, Kageyama, and I greatly admire your work as an agent because you truly are one of the best. All that I’m asking is to receive the same respect in return. Is that too much to ask?”

Kageyama’s breathing was the only sound in his ear for quite some time, and he began to wonder if he’d really gone too far this time. Maybe, he thought grimly, a reassignment wouldn’t be left up to him. “I’m going offline.” The phrase was one he even heard in his dreams at this point, but for the first time it didn’t give him the sinking sensation that he’d lost another round. There was more emotion contained in that one phrase than he’d ever heard from Kageyama before, and that filled him with a strange sense of hope.

Hinata knew the pattern by now. Kageyama wouldn’t tap back in for the rest of the day. He’d end up scrolling through the feed and watching the sensors, making sure everything went smoothly though even if it didn’t there was only a miniscule chance of actually reaching Kageyama. This time, though, it felt different. _He_ felt different because maybe, just maybe, something he’d said had resonated with Kageyama. 

It was that fuzzy little feeling of possibility that distracted him enough to not realize, at first, that anything else was outside of the ordinary. Yamaguchi stood from his desk knocking the mouse to the floor with a clatter, and it was only then that he realized that Suga was almost frantically pressing keys and flicking through feeds. In a strangled voice that barely sounded like his, he choked out one word: “Daichi”. With what felt like a ton of bricks sinking in his gut, Hinata realized why it was such a disconcerting thing to hear. As long as Suga wore that headset and sat in front of that computer, the only way he ever referred to his partner was as Sawamura. He was consistently nothing but professional. The fact that he’d abandoned it now sent a cold shiver through Hinata’s body, because it meant that somehow, something had gone terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, I would never not tag something like "character death" if it were present in my story, so take that tidbit of information as you will!
> 
> Thank you ALL for leaving kudos, commenting, and even just reading my story. It means a lot to me <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say that this story has a bit of a mind of its own, because it's taking a bit of a different direction than I expected (Note that I edited the relationship tags a bit as a result). This chapter is extremely light on the KageHina, but believe me when I say it's coming. 
> 
> find me on tumblr at [ofperspicacity](http://www.ofperspicacity.tumblr.com)

Yamaguchi stood frozen next to Hinata, mouth hanging open in a small O. Suga’s hands were clenched in fists, and even his frantic movements had come to a stop, expression glazed over with terror. Fumblingly, Hinata reached over Suga and smashed his fist on the speaker button, immediately broadcasting whatever had been filling Suga’s ears through the entire room. The eerie silence that had filled the room was broken by a grating voice.

“-and don’t think I don’t know you’ve got that little voice in your ear, telling you what to do and sharing everything he thinks he knows. You didn’t see this coming, did you? Couldn’t warn your agent in time?” A strangled sound escaped through the hand Suga had clamped over his mouth, and hoarse laughter echoed through the room. “Oh yes, we know all of your little secrets.” A pained groan interrupted the monologue, and Suga inhaled sharply. “Sawamura Daichi, C-ranked agent. Intel gathering mission 526, Seoul, Korea. You’ve got it all figured out, don’t you? You didn’t tell _him_ though, did you? Protect your little operator. We know your type. Loyalty and valor, but where has it gotten you? He didn’t know what you knew, so how could he have possibly predicted this? Don’t think we can let you escape with all the information you have now.” Hinata could practically hear the satisfied smirk.

“This isn’t going to end here.” Sawamura spoke, but Hinata couldn’t tell whether it was a promise directed at Suga or a threat to the disembodied voice that sent chills down his spine. A short scuffle ensued, but it was quickly put to an end with a hiss of pain and a hum of satisfaction. Hinata had stopped glancing at Suga, because the way his face had crumpled was almost too much to bear.

“You’re certainly not easy to subdue, are you?” The tone was more annoyed than anything. “Fighting back is useless. We know everything about you and your organization. Tanaka Ryunosuke, D-ranked agent, sabotage defenses mission 523, Katmandu, Nepal. Tsukishima Kei, D-ranked agent, security sweep mission 527, Cairo, Egypt.” A sharp intake of breath was the only sound Yamaguchi made, but his face had drained of all color. “Nishinoya Yuu, D-ranked agent, operative assassination mission 524, Istanbul, Turkey. And your pride and joy, Kageyama Tobio, C-ranked agent, drug ring mission 525, Rome, Italy.” The sick feeling that had sunk into Hinata’s stomach was beginning to swirl by now. Whoever they were, they knew everything down to the locations of every single agent in Karasuno. 

“Here’s an interesting bit of trivia. A riddle, if you will. What do each of those missions have in common?”

“I don’t have time for games.” Sawamura growled.

“You don’t have much time for anything.” The voice was almost lyrical in its mocking. “The answer is quite simple, if you look at it from the right viewpoint. Each and every one of those agents is fighting the same battle, whether they’ve realized it or not. And,” he added coldly, “Each and every one of those agents is firmly under our thumb. Ah, but we’re not completely heartless. If we were, I would have killed you by now. We’ve allowed just enough time for you to get your agents out of our way. I hope I’ve made myself clear. I’ll even be kind enough to allow you a few final words of farewell to that loyal voice in your ear.” Suga’s face was now entirely hidden by his hands digging into his skin. 

“Like hell I’m going to die here!” The words exploded through the office and the raw determination he heard in them was almost enough to give Hinata hope. “I’ve got what I need.” The words struck Hinata strangely. It seemed an odd thing for him to say at the time and given the circumstances. At that the transmission cut out with an all too familiar click as Suga let out a shuddering breath. Sawamura had purposefully disconnected.

The operators looked at each other, blinking as though they’d just stepped into the sun. “What are you all waiting for?” Ukai bellowed, already dialing Takeda and working furiously on his own computer. “Get your agents out of there _now_. This isn’t the time for us to fight back. Not when every single one of their lives is on the line. We’ll regroup and something has to give.” Ukai turned back to his own monitor and the operators surrounding him did likewise, sharp commands and murmured explanations flying around the room. Hinata knew before he even tried to connect that it would be useless, but he pressed the key a few times for good measure, only to be met with absolute silence. Kageyama’s blatant refusal to acknowledge him sent a fresh wave of anger through his body. 

“You heard what Sawamura said right at the end?” Yamaguchi’s low voice cut through Hinata’s thoughts, dragging him back down to earth. “About having what he needs?” 

Hinata nodded slowly. “Didn’t it sound a little weird to you?” 

Yamaguchi gave a firm shake of his head. “You have to know Sawamura and Suga. It’s – it’s like their thing. Basically, right then, Sawamura was telling Suga he loves him.”

“Oh.” Yamaguchi’s explanation knocked the wind out of Hinata’s chest. He chanced another glance at Suga. The terror was gone from his face, but the blank look he wore now cut deeper than the shock had. Hinata didn’t even know what it was to be in love, much less how it felt to suddenly have the other half of your soul torn away from you. “I’ll take him home.” He suddenly blurted, desperate to do anything for the man who had been so kind to him. 

“But Kageyama-” Yamaguchi tried to argue.

“Isn’t even answering me.” Hinata cut in. “Ukai can try to get ahold of him later. Kageyama is more than capable of looking after himself.” The incident from Hinata’s second day on the job had taught him that much. “Suga needs someone. He needs to go home. It’s the least I can do.” Something in his pleading tone must have struck Ukai the right way, because he spoke up before even Yamaguchi could.

“I think that’s wise. Thank you for volunteering, Hinata. We’ll get in contact with Kageyama somehow.” He paused, eying Suga up for a few moments. “Try to get him to rest. Tell him we’re doing everything in our power to get Sawamura out of there. That man isn’t going to go down without a fight.” Hinata nodded, turning to Suga and resting a gently hand on his back. He barely looked up to meet Hinata’s gaze.

“It’s all my fault.” He murmured numbly. “I could have – I _should_ have-”

“Don’t think about that now, Suga-san.” Hinata pleaded. “I’m going to take you home, and Ukai and everyone are going to do everything they can to bring him back. He’s going to be okay.” If Hinata was being honest with himself he didn’t know if he could believe it, but for Suga’s sake he knew he had to try. If there was one thing that had stuck with him most from his training it was not to rule out even the slightest of possibilities.

The drive to Suga’s apartment was silent save for Suga’s whispered directions, and Hinata had begun to wonder if they’d ever get there. The silent sky framed by the jagged rooftops Hinata had so often admired sank low with heavy mid-winter clouds, and his hands gripping the steering wheel and Suga’s scrunched features felt like the only world he knew in his haze. 

Eventually, though, the apartment building loomed ahead and while Hinata would have had no idea where to turn once they got inside if it weren’t for Suga’s direction it was difficult to say who was leading who. By the front door was a nameplate reading ‘Sawamura’ and Hinata felt himself cringing at the silent reminder. Suga’s key collided with the lock a few times before sliding into the keyhole, and the moment they stepped inside Suga didn’t bother reaching for the light switch before sinking to the couch with a heavy weariness.

“Uh, can – would you like me to turn on the light?” Hinata finally asked, trying to intercept Suga’s gaze that seemed to be fixed nothing – at least nothing in the apartment. 

“Sure, Hinata. Thanks.” One side of his mouth lifted for a few seconds in a gesture of gratefulness as he met Hinata’s eyes before dropping his gaze once more. As the light flooded the apartment, Hinata took in his surroundings. It was larger than his own apartment, and with a cozy, lived-in feel so different from his sparsely furnished, utilitarian setup. He could only suppose that the difference rose from sharing it with someone you loved. Splashes of color adorned the walls and a bookcase off to one side was stuffed with books of all sorts and a handful of photo albums. As Hinata sank to the couch next to Suga, a framed photo on the end table caught his eye. Suga beamed up at him from it, the joy in his eyes nearly spilling over and even bringing a small smile to Hinata’s face. Next to him and with an arm wrapped firmly around him stood a slightly taller man, crinkling dark eyes conveying a steady sense of calm and quiet joy. It could only be Sawamura. The happiness radiating from the photo made Hinata feel nearly sick to his stomach. Quietly, he lay the frame on its face so the smiles were hidden from view.

When he turned back to Suga he swallowed hard at the tears that now fell freely down his cheeks. “Daichi was right.” He choked. “He’s always right.” His shoulders shook with the sobs he was desperately trying to hold back. “He said something like this would happen. He didn’t want to get married, but oh, I insisted. I said I’d be okay, thought I could be strong. I guess I never realized that the strongest part of me was always him.” Slowly, Hinata slid a wiry arm securely around Suga’s back, supporting him as the man fell against him, finally unable to hold himself up against the grief.

He didn’t know where to start, didn’t know how to even begin to assuage such a poignant grief, but he had to try to keep his own heart from breaking. “You heard him.” He began softly. “The way he was talking. What he said. He hadn’t given up hope, so why should you?” Suga drew in a gasping breath, doing all he could to compose himself. “That was not the voice of someone who’s planning to lay down and give up fighting. He’s got ten years of experience under his belt, and even more of training. Ukai is doing all he can to get a team in there and get him out safely. That means Takeda and Ukai both believe he’s still alive. You’ve gotta believe it too. I think part of the reason he’s holding out is you, after all.” Yamaguchi’s words were echoing in his head. 

Suga sat in silence for so long that Hinata was beginning to wonder if he’d even heard a word of his long-winded reassurance. Finally, with nothing more than red-rimmed eyes and the remnants of sobs catching in his breath to tell of the storm that had passed, Suga met Hinata’s gaze. “Thank you.” He said, taking a deep breath and even managing to let a shadow of his signature grin fill his face for a few seconds. “Whether you knew it or not, I think that was what I needed to hear. He’s going to be okay.” Suga’s features started to look a little bit more like Suga. “That’s – that’s the thing about you. You’re impulsive, and you stumble over your words sometimes, but the way you talk can really light a fire under someone.” He nodded resolutely. “And sometimes I think what Kageyama needs is for someone to get his blood boiling. He can’t pin you down, and it makes you that much harder to write off.” He paused. “I talked to Daichi about the two of you, you know.” He admitted softly. “Daichi’s the one who said that line, actually. He’s a really smart man, Hinata. I can’t wait for you to meet him.” 

Hinata nodded slowly, allowing some of the hope he’d pumped into Suga to seep into his own subconscious. “I’d love to.” 

The look in Suga’s eyes changed then, slowly returning more and more to the Suga that Hinata knew. “What I said a few minutes ago – I was wrong.” Hinata cocked his head to the side in curiosity. “It wasn’t a mistake, marrying him. It’s never something I could regret.” Hinata allowed a small smile to soften his features. “He always says that he can’t promise he’ll come back to me, but he can always promise that he has what he needs. So do I.” He finished softly, reaching for the frame Hinata had turned over and running his thumb over the smiling face beneath the glass.

Hinata turned his gaze to the window to give Suga the moment he needed. When he did, he found that somehow the early winter twilight had slipped into darkness. Looking at his watch he realized how late it truly was, stifling a yawn between his fingers.

“Oh, Hinata.” Suga set the photo back on the end table, purposefully looking Hinata square in the face instead of letting his gaze linger on it. “I’m sorry you had to waste your entire evening on me.” A combination of tears and the lateness of the hour had painted heavy bags beneath his eyes.

“I don’t have anyone waiting on me.” Hinata dismissed with a shrug. “Do you want me to stay, Suga-san?” Suga had opened his mouth, most likely to refuse the offer, but something in Hinata’s gaze must have changed his mind.

“If you honestly don’t mind, then I’d appreciate your company. I don’t know if I could take the quiet tonight.” He admitted softly.

“Then I’m here.” Hinata said quickly, resigning himself easily to the fact. “It’s the least I can do to repay your kindness to me over these last weeks.”

Suga gave a small nod. “And the least I can do to repay your kindness is to make you a cup of tea before bed. Come to the kitchen with me.” Hinata followed, taking a seat at a barstool at the counter as Suga bustled about heating water and pulling teacups from the cupboards. The warm yellow light of the kitchen and the hum of the gas stove as Suga flicked the burner on had almost lulled Hinata into a state of half-consciousness when the blaring of his phone from his pocket nearly sent him off his perch with the shock. The call was from the office.

“Hinata.” Ukai’s voice was all business. “I hate to interrupt now. Is Suga doing better?” Hinata glanced up to watch Suga humming softly to his tea kettle.

“He really is.” Hinata assured, a wedge slowly driving the calm from his chest. “Is there news?”

“None on Sawamura, but we’re remaining hopeful.” Hinata let out a huff of relief at that. “No, what I’m calling you about now is Kageyama.” His tone grew deeper and dead serious. “I didn’t want to have to call you back in so late, but you’re the only person we can think of who might be able to talk some sense into him. I managed to contact him, but he’s refusing to leave Rome.” The thudding of Hinata’s heart in his ears at those words was nearly deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading, kudos, and commenting <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return from the dead with this humble offering. I am so sorry that it took an inexcusably long time to get this chapter out, but a combination of a nasty case of writer's block and life in general got in the way. Anyway, this is a little shorter than usual and I'm quite honestly not 100% happy with it but you've been waiting so patiently, so here it is! I am hoping to become more regular again, but I make no promises as to when you'll see the next chapter.
> 
> ALSO, guys! tumblr user lib50 made some lovely fanart for this story (I'm quite honestly blown away!). There's some scenes from chapters 3 and 4 [here](http://lib50.tumblr.com/post/127915944285/ill-just-leave-these-here-be-prepared-for-more) and some snapshots from chapter two [here](http://lib50.tumblr.com/post/128246495685/whoops-im-drawing-fan-art-instead-of-doing-my)!

So much for a relaxing cup of tea in Suga’s warm, homey kitchen. “I have to go back in.” The apology was written all over Hinata’s face. “It’s Kageyama. That _idiot_ refuses to leave Rome and, I don’t know, despite everything Ukai somehow still thinks Kageyama actually gives a shit about what I say.” 

Suga nodded slowly, calm understanding lining his features. “Are you surprised?” 

Hinata chuckled mirthlessly, running his fingers through his already hopelessly mussed hair in his frustration. “Can’t say that I am. I still have to give it a shot, though.”

Suga settled his hands on Hinata’s shoulders, stilling him for a few moments. “Of course you have to give it a shot. And hey, maybe I’m wrong, but I get the feeling that in some way you’ve come to care about Kageyama in a way that none of his previous operators have. Maybe you don’t really _like_ him, but you respect him. You want to believe that somewhere inside him is the potential to be a better person. Am I right?”

Hinata squirmed for a few moments as he let Suga’s words sink in, but eventually he nodded, steady golden gaze meeting Suga’s. “I think something happened to him a long time ago.” He finally spoke. “Something that made him believe the only person he could ever trust was himself. I just want to find a way to prove him wrong, but he won’t listen to me long enough to give me a chance to try. Is it supposed to feel like I’m bashing my head against a brick wall over and over again?” He looked down at the cell phone still gripped in his fist. “Sometimes I can’t help thinking that what he needs is someone who’s firm and consistent and level-headed. Someone like you.”

Suga shook his head. “What he _needs_ is someone who’ll return every ounce of his fire and won’t give up on him so easily, and if you ask me I don’t think there’s anyone else better suited than you.” A small smile spread across his face. “I think you’ve picked up more about him than you realize, and I can guarantee that none of his other operators have ever risked getting close enough to notice any of it.”

Buoyed by Suga’s encouragement even if he still didn’t quite believe it himself, Hinata finally stood from his seat. “Get going.” Suga prompted. “Ukai and Takeda are probably waiting for you already. And, Hinata-” He paused almost as if he were debating whether to continue. “If they – if anything comes through about Daichi –”

“I’ll call you that very moment.” Hinata vowed, a slow flame building in the pit of his stomach. “Everything’s going to be okay.” With a small, resolute nod, he finally turned for the door, but not before Suga got in one last admonition.

“And be careful, Hinata. I know you’re tired, but you have to stay alert.”

“I’ll be fine.” He assured before pulling the door closed firmly behind him. Suga didn’t have to worry. The last clinging threads of exhaustion had been completely replaced by the twinge of determination that had settled in Hinata’s middle. 

In the few moments Hinata spent after parking his car in the garage beneath the familiar slim, gray building, bracing himself for what was sure to be Kageyama’s snarky irritation, he realized that he didn’t remember much of the drive that had gotten him there. Driving Suga to his apartment it had seemed that the only world he knew was the steering wheel in front of him and the gray sky hugging close above him. As he made the return trip, however, his mind was already at his desk and churning over the words that would convince Kageyama that just this once he needed to listen to him.

The building was almost eery at night, its now-familiar hallways cast in strange shadows that teased Hinata’s already edgy consciousness, heightening the urgency of each second that ticked by. The moment he burst into the room, slightly breathless, Ukai and Takeda swiveled toward him in one motion. 

“Thank goodness you’re here, Hinata!” Takeda released in a single breath, obvious relief slightly easing his tense features. He straightened the glasses that had fallen slightly crooked on his nose as he grasped Hinata’s shoulders almost desperately. “Listen, I know it’s asking a lot, but please, we need you to talk some sense into him. We can’t afford to lose a single agent, but-” He stopped short, huffing out a sharp sigh. “But especially not him.” He admitted, sharp gaze finding Hinata’s and boring straight through him. “You understand?”

“I understand.” Hinata replied woodenly, reaching for his headset and doing his best to ignore the hopelessness that crashed through his veins for the first time in all of his dealings with Kageyama. Suddenly there was so much more resting on his compatibility with Kageyama than merely his own personal success as an operator. Kageyama’s life was at stake, not to mention the security of the entire organization and every other agent associated with it. Suga’s pale face flashed through his mind, and he gritted his teeth, hand hovering centimeters above the ‘connect’ key.

“In the end, Kageyama always does what he wants. All we’re asking is that you give it your best shot.” Hinata knew Takenda’s words were meant to put him at ease, but the pounding of his heart in his ears was only amplified as the faint buzz of a connection hummed to life in his ear. 

“Kageyama-” he spoke at once, even allowing a slight pause for the quick counter he knew was coming.

“I already know.” Kageyama snapped, just terse enough for Hinata to shrewdly surmise that he was covering up some emotion other than irritation, though what it was nearly impossible to tell. “Ukai and Takeda already told me more than I need to know about Sawamura and the rest of the current situation, so you can save it.”

“So you understand!” Hinata finally broke in. “Kageyama, your life is in danger, don’t you see that? You’re one of the best agents out there, but even the best agents know when to keep fighting and when it’s time to pull back. And this – this is the time to pull back.”

He could hear a frown in Kageyama’s voice. “I’m not leaving Rome.” He insisted stubbornly and then paused, almost as though he was casting around for the right words to say. “Listen. If there’s one thing I know with complete certainty, it’s myself. I know my limits and I know what I’m capable of. Do you believe that?” His tone was cloaked in irritability, but Hinata sat in slack-jawed silence for a few moments, wondering whether he’d really heard Kageyama ask his opinion. 

“I –” He finally stuttered out. “I believe that you’re a talented agent. One of the most talented I’ve ever seen. But that – I – what are you getting at?” He finally demanded, curiosity finally getting the better of him. At the question Ukai straightened in his seat, fixing Hinata with a scrutinizing gaze. 

“Listen. I’ve been paying attention, too.” Kageyama’s tone was clipped, wary. “Sawamura – he obviously knew more than he ever let on to Sugawara. He was on to something. They never would have revealed their position or motive if it weren’t imperative to the success of their mission that he be stopped. They’re smart, and something tells me we’re playing right into their hands. If I go home, they win.”

Hinata slowly let Kageyama’s rapid-fire explanation seep into his skull, letting the pieces fall into place. “How can you be sure?” He blurted. “How can you know that you’re not walking right to your own death?”

A heavy silence filled his earpiece, punctuated only by Kageyama’s measured breaths. “You said yourself that I’m a talented agent. I guess you’ll just have to leave all of that to me, hmm?” With a click, he was gone. Hinata sat for a few moments in disbelieving silence, finally dragging his gaze to meet Ukai and Takeda’s, ripe with expectance.

“He’s still not budging.” He spoke, the calmness of his tone belying the churning in his middle and the workings of his mind. “Kageyama isn’t going anywhere.”

Takeda’s lips parted to release a heavy sigh of defeat. “You did all you can.” He spoke, resting a hand on his shoulder that was meant to be comforting but which Hinata had to fight not to shake off.

“I hope that dumbass realizes what he’s gotten himself into.” Ukai rubbed at the worried crease that had formed on his brow. “He’s on his own now.”

“On his own?” Hinata echoed, a twinge of desperation suddenly piercing his middle.

“He has his orders, and if he refuses to follow them then the consequences are none of our concern.” He spoke with a weary finality. “It is made very clear to all of our agents from the start that our support ends the moment they decide that their own interests are more important than the good of the whole.”

Hinata pressed his lips together for a few moments, chewing thoughtfully at a rough spot on his lower lip. “Is that really what he’s doing?” The golden gaze that met Ukai’s frown was clear. “He said he knows what’s going on. He said he knows his abilities. I – I trust him.” He thought back to the day Kageyama had successfully taken on the drug lords despite his warnings and realized with a start that it was true. “Can’t you let him try to figure this out?”

Ukai ran a weary hand over his face, sigh muffled into his palm. Takeda’s expression was almost patronizing. “Hinata-kun, I understand that you want to believe that Kageyama can do this, and honestly so do we, but the truth of the matter is that the odds are far too great. Sawamura is our most experienced agent, and if they managed to catch him off guard then who knows what else they’re capable of. We simply cannot afford to allow him to remain in that situation. If he does so by his choice, I’m afraid it’s out of our hands. When the other agents have returned, we’ll regroup and formulate a plan from there. It’s all we can do.”

Kageyama’s words pounded through his mind. He knew what this meant. If the agency withdrew their support, even Kageyama would be powerless against this enemy they couldn’t see. Against what was probably his better judgement, he pressed further. “But what if it’s too late by then?” He blurted, letting his desperation overtake his common sense.

Takeda’s brow settled low over his darkening eyes. “It’s been a long day for all of us, and I know you’ve got a lot on your mind right now, Hinata, but I need you to trust our judgment. Go home, rest, get the adrenaline out of your system, and see if you don’t feel differently tomorrow. This is for the best.”

Hinata nodded in solemn obedience, slowly gathering the files he’d left in disarray that afternoon before he slipped out, bobbing his head in farewell to Takeda and Ukai. His apartment seemed nearly foreign to him when he finally stepped inside some twenty minutes later. He collapsed into his bed without bothering to peel off the clothes stiff with anxious sweat, but the rest Takeda had suggested was the farthest thing from his mind. 

He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but somehow Kageyama had seemed different that night. The way he’d spoken to Hinata had seemed almost as though he saw him as someone whose opinion he valued and not merely the obnoxious droning in his ear. What he’d said had actually made sense to Hinata, and he was more perturbed at Ukai and Takeda for not understanding than at Kageyama for snapping at him and cutting him off as usual. Between what had happened with Sawamura and Kageyama’s insight on the mind of the enemy, Hinata’s mind was whirling with the implications. Certain things were beginning to make a sickening amount of sense. For all Kageyama’s rash impertinence, Hinata was beginning to understand exactly why he was such an outstanding agent. All that remained was to convince Ukai and Takeda that Kageyama had a fighting chance.

*

Mere hours later Hinata returned to the office with fresh hope curling through his chest, stopping short when he found Ukai seated at Hinata’s desk and combing through files on his computer.

“Good morning, Hinata.” He grunted without drawing his eyes from the screen. 

Hinata shifted nervously from foot to foot. “What, uh, what’s going on?” 

Finally Ukai turned form his work to meet Hinata’s gaze. “I’m deleting Kageyama’s comm files and tracking. They won’t be necessary anymore.”

Hinata couldn’t hold back the soft gasp that escaped his throat. “You’re –” He clamped his mouth shut, measuring each word carefully before he spoke it. Now was not the time to let his hot-headedness get the better of him. “Ukai-san, with all due respect, I was hoping to get back into contact with him today.” Something told him that the quick explanation Kageyama had given the night before only scratched the surface of everything he knew, and if Kageyama could have such faith in his own abilities, the one thing Hinata could trust was his gut. “I know you and Takeda have the agency’s best interests at heart, but did you ever stop to wonder if, beneath it all, Kageyama does too? He was different last night, I could sense it. Please, can you give him a chance? Maybe it’s not the ideal solution, but it’s the only one we have right now.”

For a few moments, Ukai’s sharp gaze scanned Hinata’s face, and he finally pushed away from the desk with a grunt of affirmation. “I’ll give you twenty-four hours. Prove to us that Kageyama’s more than just talk, and you’ll have landed yourself the assignment of the decade.” He allowed gruffly, brushing off Hinata’s stuttered thanks and giving his shoulder a thwack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, so much, for your continued support despite my slight unplanned hiatus. The comments, kudos, and general support are so appreciated <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, I believe, is a chapter some of you have been waiting for (It's one I've been excited to write, too) so without further ado, here it is!

The moment Ukai had returned to his desk Hinata released the breath he hadn’t even known he was holding in a single rush. His knees suddenly felt incredibly weak beneath him, and he sank to his chair before they could betray him. The full weight of the situation had finally hit him, and he needed to catch his breath and make sense of his racing thoughts. What had he gotten himself into?

What if he couldn’t get enough information out of Kageyama to prove to Ukai and Takeda that staying in Rome was truly the right decision? Worse, what if he somehow _did_ manage to come up with a sound enough argument to convince them that Kageyama could get to the bottom of this and things ended up going terribly wrong? He had faith enough in Kageyama, he supposed, but he had very little idea of what they were actually up against. If this failed, his job was at stake, and even more troubling, Kageyama’s life. He fiddled with the headset before him, but didn’t move to put it on. Now he was just pushing off the inevitable.

He only felt Yamaguchi’s intent gaze when the man finally spoke, breaking through his haze of thought. “Hinata, what’s going on with Kageyama?” 

He met Yamaguchi’s gaze with a weak smile. “I guess you heard that he’s refusing to leave Rome.” A somber nod was his only response. “Ukai and Takeda called me in last night to try to talk some sense into him.” Yamaguchi emitted a single soft scoff at that, and Hinata’s shoulders lifted in an almost imperceptible shrug. “Anyway, I _did_ try at first.” He paused, gauging whether he trusted Yamaguchi enough to confide in him. He was a man of few words and Hinata had always been much closer to Suga, but something in his expression right then told Hinata that Yamaguchi was someone to be trusted. “I really don’t know how to describe it, but Kageyama was different last night. It was almost like…” Hinata’s voice trailed off, searching for the right words to describe the change he’d sensed in Kageyama. “He actually took the time to try to explain his reasoning to me. He talked almost like he actually thought we were equals.” Yamaguchi quirked a single eyebrow in silent surprise. “Yeah, it kind of caught me off guard, too.” Hinata admitted. “Especially after what I said to him yesterday afternoon.” He cringed at the memory.

Yamaguchi tapped his fingertips on his desk thoughtfully. “Maybe you got through to him.” He suggested sagely with a slight shrug. Hinata tried to muffle his snort at the suggestion, but he let the thought sink through his skull. “But what did he _say_?” Yamaguchi finally pressed, angling his body towards Hinata in expectance.

Hinata tugged absently at a piece of his hair, trying to find the words to express everything that had been rushing through his mind ever since Kageyama’s transmission had gone silent the night before. “I get the feeling that he doesn’t think pulling all of the agents was the right move.” He finally began. “He said that if he leaves, they win.” Yamaguchi’s brow crinkled at that, but he only pressed his lips into a thin line, so Hinata continued. “I think he knows more than he’s letting on to me, but that’s hardly a surprise. He’s as cocky as ever, but he acted like he can handle this. Maybe it sounds stupid given our past, but I can’t help thinking that, for once, Kageyama knows what he’s talking about. My gut’s telling me I should trust him, and that’s always been the one thing I could rely on. Do you think I’m being too hasty?” He drew out the question, anxious knot tightening in his middle as the crinkle in Yamaguchi’s brow turned thoughtful.

“No.” Yamaguchi finally spoke, leaning back in his chair and letting his gaze flicker from Hinata’s face to the computer screen before him. “We both know what kind of an agent Kageyama is. Want to know what I think?” He lowered his voice, barely waiting for Hinata’s quick nod before he continued. “I think if it had been Oikawa voicing his opinion like that, Takeda would have backed him up without a thought. Kageyama is a trouble-maker without really meaning to be, and that’s what made them hesitate. I think he can do it.” A strange spark was alight in Yamguchi’s eyes. “But he’s going to have to learn that he can’t do it on his own. Do you think that will happen?”

As much as Hinata wanted to say yes, as much as he wanted to put all of his blind faith in the impetuous agent he’d bickered with for the past month, he opened and closed his mouth without making a sound. Even the odd conversation they’d had the night before could easily have been a fluke. “I guess we’ll find out.” Was his grim response, finally taking a deep breath and settling the headset firmly over his ears.

With the buzz of a connection, a strange calm settled over him. “Kageyama. Are you there?”

“Tch. I wouldn’t have connected if I wasn’t. Whatever you have to say, just get on with it.” 

Hinata bristled at that, but managed to keep his cool. “Listen, things are pretty bad. Ukai and Takeda were going to cut you off. I bought us some time, but you need to tell me whatever it will take to convince them that you know what you’re doing, or it’s going to be over.”

His tone was one of near amusement. “And why are you even bothering?”

Taken aback, Hinata pressed his chin into his palm with a humph. “I’m bothering because I couldn’t get what you said last night out of my head. I think you’ve got a chance no matter what Takeda says, and I actually agree with you for once, if that means anything to you.”

For a few moments, Hinata was certain Kageyama would disconnect right then and there. “Do you have a hero complex or something? You want to save the world, is that it? Well, I’ve got news for you. This isn’t something you’re going to be able to take on by yourself.”

“That’s why we’re going to do it together.” Hinata worked hard to keep the irritation from sounding in his voice, but he was only somewhat successful.

“Together.” Kageyama echoed in a mutter, a hint of something Hinata couldn’t label coloring his tone. It was gone when he spoke again. “You really want to know what we’re up against?”

“Yes.” Hinata felt his heart rise to his throat, nearly in disbelief that he’d actually gotten this far.

“They’re smart. Thorough. Whatever Sawamura noticed, the things I’ve picked up, I’m positive it’s only the tip of the iceberg. Everything they do is calculated to appear much, much more scaled back than it really is. It took me longer than it should have to catch on. I’ve known all of the assignments were connected for a few weeks now.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Hinata squawked, indignant.

“It’s need-to-know.” Kageyama said coolly. “And you didn’t. Look, the bottom line is, this web runs deeper than we know. Sawamura’s capture – that was flashy for a reason. Every single thing they do is orchestrated down to the last exhale. It was a remarkable ploy to get anyone who could potentially stop them out of their way. But honestly? Getting rid of those agents would require too much manpower and draw too much attention. They’re just lucky their little trick worked.” He scoffed, and Hinata could practically hear the distaste rolling from his tongue. “And listen, Sawamura? If he got out alive, it’ll only be because they left him. Any information he escapes with will be the information they want us to have. Just keep that in mind.”

A sick feeling flooded Hinata’s middle. “This is insane.” He murmured, running his hands over his face as his mind worked to process everything Kageyama had just spit at him. 

“And this is only the beginning.” Kageyama warned ominously. “Are you sure you can handle it?”

Hinata only took a fraction of a second to think things through. “I think _we_ can handle it.” He said firmly.

“Yes. Well.” Kageyama said drily. “If you’re so determined then I don’t think _we_ have much of a choice.” The familiar click sounded in Hinata’s ear, but he had everything he needed, including a growing fire in his chest. He slipped the headset off with a heaving exhale and caught Yamaguchi’s raised-eyebrow expression.

“I think this is going to work.” Maybe if he said it out loud often enough he’d start to really believe it instead of feeling this aching half-hope. 

Before he could say anything further, Takeda burst into the room and sucked in a deep breath, leaning against the door frame to steady himself. “I just got the news.” He gasped out, gaze scanning the agents in the room before settling on Ukai. “Sawamura got out. Our agents found him, and he’s just been admitted to the hospital.” In his excitement, he could barely stutter the words out. 

Hinata stood from his desk, sending his chair rolling into the desk behind him and knocking his headset to the ground with a clatter. “He’s okay?” He demanded, eyes wide with hope as a relieved smile played at the corners of his lips.

“He’s okay.” Takeda confirmed, a wide grin taking over his own face. “And I think someone needs to let Sugawara know. Hinata-kun – would you accompany him to the hospital?”

His entire body was practically humming. “Y-yes!” He quickly agreed before glancing over at Ukai and noting the slight frown that puckered his brow.

Ukai cleared his throat and beckoned Takeda to his side, and Hinata only caught snatches of the whispered conversation as he shifted from foot to foot in nervous excitement. He heard his own name, _Kageyama_ and _Rome_. At that, Takeda glanced at Hinata once more with a curious quirk of his eyebrow before nodding slowly.

“You still think Kageyama is making the right choice?” He asked, bemusement coloring his tone. “You’re willing to support him in this?”

“I am.” Hinata felt his fists clench at his sides. “I think it’s the best option we have. Takeda-san.” He hastily tacked the honorific to the end. “Ukai said I had twenty-four hours. Tomorrow-”

“We’ll discuss it then.” Takeda agreed, warm thoughtfulness filling his eyes. “Perhaps a conversation with Sawamura will provide added insight.”

“Thank you, Takeda-san!” He bowed his head low in gratitude before turning on his heel to dash out the door.

*

Suga’s pace was one that Hinata could hardly match. The moment he’d practically burst into Suga’s apartment with the news, his friend had been on his feet, eyes wide with disbelief even as his face broke into the wide smile that was so familiar and welcome. Now he was rushing through the hospital halls with a nearly desperate urgency.

“He’s okay, right?” Suga finally thought to ask, coming to a halt so quickly that Hinata nearly collided with him. “He’s going to make it?”

“He’s okay.” Hinata confirmed, feeling the smile steal across his face once more at the look of pure relief that crossed Suga’s face. Glancing down at the paper in his hand once more, he tugged at Suga’s arm. “Come on! His room is right down this hallway.”

The nurse at the bedside looked up when the two entered the room and suddenly fell silent. The nurse gave them a small nod and slipped out, leaving them alone in the room. Hinata had seen Suga’s photographs, but it was a bit of a stretch to recognize the face from them. The dark hair was the same, but the tan complexion was wan and the handsome face drawn. A bruise blossomed across his cheek and a bandage was wrapped around his head partially covering his forehead. The warm, dark eyes were closed and his brow had a slight crinkle to it, giving the impression of obvious discomfort. A sling held his left arm across his middle and his lower half was covered with a rough-looking woolen blanket. 

Suga’s fingertips had flown to his lips and for a few moments he was silent, inching towards the bedside hesitantly. “Daichi.” The name ghosted across his lips, barely loud enough for Hinata to hear, but at the sound Sawamura’s eyes fluttered open and his brow smoothed somewhat.

“Koushi.” He said hoarsely, the smallest of smiles quirking one side of his lips upwards as he reached his free hand in Suga’s direction.

“Oh god.” Suga choked out, grasping onto the offered hand like a lifeline. “You really scared me this time, Daichi.” His voice was thick and a single tear slipped down his cheek. He didn’t make a move to wipe it away. He sank into the chair by the bed, leaning in as close as he could. “I thought-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Sawamura interrupted as Suga reached one hand to brush his fingertips across his cheek, almost as though he were checking whether Sawamura was really _real_. At that, Hinata felt a warm blush spread up from his neck, and he turned his head in embarrassment. “I’m here now.” Sawamura went on. “I told you, I’ll always do whatever it takes to come back to you.” Hinata slowly inched towards the door, suddenly very interested in the inlay of the window as the pause lengthened. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Suga sounded like he was ready to start crying in earnest.

Hinata cleared his throat, and the two finally looked in his direction. “Ah… I’m just gonna go and… get some coffee or something.” He said lamely, pressing his fingertips absently together.

“You will do no such thing!” Suga cried, beckoning for Hinata to step closer again. “Daichi.” He gave the hand he still held firmly a squeeze. “This is Hinata. Do you remember me telling you about him?”

Recognition lit Sawamura’s gaze, and he nodded. “Kageyama’s new operator.” He said knowingly, and Hinata wondered just how much Suga had told him. “How’s that been working out?”

“Uh…” Hinata’s hand went to the back of his neck, suddenly unsure how to respond. “I think we’ve finally started to come to an understanding. He’s still an ass, but-”

Sawamura chuckled. “Sounds about like Kageyama. Koushi tells me you’ve been good for him.” Hinata felt his cheeks flush at the praise. “I think you’re just what he needs. Tsukishima got Yamaguchi, so I guess it was only a matter of time before they found someone who could understand Kageyama.”

Hinata pinched his lips together in an effort to hold back a snort. “I don’t know if _understand_ is the right term…”

Suga waved his hand in dismissal. “Hinata, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to Kageyama, whether he’s willing to admit it or not. Oh…” His face suddenly sobered. “So… what happened, anyway? The other agents-”

“All on their way home except for Kageyama.” The recent events that had been forgotten in his excitement suddenly flooded back to the forefront of his mind. Suga quirked an eyebrow questioningly. “It’s kind of a long story, actually.”

“Wait.” Sawamura’s expression suddenly clouded and he frowned in thought. “The other agents… they’re coming home? Why?”

“Because…” Suga spoke gently, concern knitting his brow. “After you were captured, Ukai and Takeda ordered them all to come home. They felt it was too dangerous-”

“I… was captured?” Daichi asked slowly, staring down at the blanket covering his legs as though he were desperately trying – and not succeeding – to remember something. 

Kageyama’s words from earlier snapped into place like the next piece of the puzzle, and Hinata couldn’t hold back his gasp as his gaze met Suga’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuunnn.
> 
> Those two are just disgusting, amirite? I know it doesn't seem like it, but KageHina will have their day, too! Have no fear! (The "slow build" tag is there for a reason, folks)
> 
> Thank you all, as always, for reading, commenting, and giving kudos. I appreciate every last one of you <3 It's part of what motivates me to keep going! I'm hoping to update again in a week or so!


End file.
